Team-Electro
There are rumors of Wizard101's first ever hacking organization has returned, along with their leader. The hacking group is called The Electrix. The leader of The Electrix is a Storm wizard named Connor Storm. Connor Storm is the first ever Wizard101 hacker of all time. I did my research on Connor Storm, and I now have PROOF that he truly is back. Currently, I do not have any proof on The Frostix being back, quite yet. Connor Storm even once threatened to "End Wizard101 and Toontown". He is still extremely dangerous. He is Wizard101's biggest threat ever since the beginning of Wizard101. But with Toontown, he isn't really such a threat. Although, he is still notorious for his iconic and unique hacking technique The Electrix hideout was recently leaked by a former "The Mythix" member seeing 3 of The Electrix leaders (The Diviner AKA Connor Storm being one of them) standing there, and planning on how to bring about the destruction to the game. Their 2 hideouts are located at a hidden area on Triton Avenue & Celestia. The Realm that they are both located on is Realm Stormzilla. Connor Storm is usually preferred to as "The Diviner". Connor Storm's Wizard101 Stats Are... Name : Connor Storm Nick-Name : The Diviner Current Level : 10 Pet : Storm Hound Pet Name : Gizmo Mount : Arcus Cloud Staff : Celestian Trident School Of Magic : Storm Secondary School Of Magic : Death Eye Color : Green Hair : Brown Hair (The Rock Candy) Robes : Purple & Yellow Guardian's Vestment Boots : Purple & Yellow Raven Boots Connor Storm/The Diviner MAINLY only hacks Wizard101, and only SOMETIMES hacks Toontown. The Electrix still exists, and still plots to destroy both games. Connor Storm is capable of so much, and even created his OWN Toontown and Wizard101 hacking program, all by himself. And in real life he's literally only near the age of 15. Now THAT is true talent right there. He usually threatens to hack accounts, in which implies to the situation they're in. After he threatens his victims, if the person mocks him or disrespects him, Connor Storm will disconnect them. If they simply go with it and let him do what he wants, he will hack their account. If not that, then he disconnects them, deletes all of the characters, and then replaces all of the characters with HIS own character! That's how he got his fame. He clearly left a load-ton of evidence. That meaning, people can simply tell who that was, just by looking at all of the character replacements. The replacements are the hacker himself. It was Connor Storm, AKA The Diviner. People tend still tend to call him The Diviner on both Toontown and Wizard101. Connor Storm (The Diviner) is the first ever hacker to ever exist on Wizard101. He is also the first massively notorious Wizard101 hacker of all time. The Diviner is usually found on Triton Avenue and/or Celestia. He is also well-known for outwitting people when people do something that upsets Connor Storm. He finds his ways to "teach them a lesson". He also got his nickname, "The Diviner", due to the fact that Connor Storm is the most notorious and unique Storm wizard (Diviner) to have ever been on Wizard101. The Diviner truly is to be remembered. I have recently spotted Connor Storm at some random guy's Storm House. He was literally inside the out of bounds in the seas! Here's the link to Connor Storm's official YouTube channel... https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCU0ohVymuemvKA6kdN3Nn-g